Existing multimedia devices treat general search queries as operations outside the context of the main audio/video operation a viewer may be streaming at the time. Further, existing multimedia devices are unable to determine that a user has initiated a search query regarding the audio/video that is currently being played. Additionally, some multimedia applications provide aggregated complementary details limited to a movie, TV, actor, and related information during the replay of an audio/video transmission that a user can reveal using info-like buttons or commands. However, none of these multimedia devices search for content associated with the audio/video currently being streamed in response to a search query by a user.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing an artificial intelligence (“AI”) engine to search for content of a video stream, and, more particularly, for implementing an AI engine to search for content contained within one or more frames of a video stream.